


Share the Days

by valis2



Series: Share [2]
Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy relations between older men.  Unrealistic financial happenings.  Second story in the "Share" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share the Days

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for the awesomesauce that is Oddmonster.

Cody dreams of being on the water, out in the ocean, the _Riptide_ floating peacefully. The sun is bright and warm, and he lounges on the deck, the light soaking him through clear to the bone.

So warm.

So wet.

Wet?

He blinks, rapidly surfacing, and the dream melts away, but the warmth and the wetness are still there, wrapped around his cock.

"Nick," he gasps, looking down.

Nick doesn't answer, just raises one eyebrow. His rhythm is slow and languid, and Cody can feel his tongue swirl around the head on every third stroke, raising goosepimples on his arms. "Oh god," he says, every conscious thought fleeing to be replaced with _warm_ and _wet_. "Nick...so good..." His cock throbs, hard and hungry, and he moans as Nick swirls his tongue yet again. Nick only knows two speeds of oral sex, slow and _sweet Jesus_, and he's chosen the former, judging by the deliciously drawn-out way he's sliding his lips up and down. Cody's reduced to incoherent noises in a matter of seconds, and it's made even worse knowing that it'll take Nick ages to--

There's a sudden shift in tempo, and Nick's hot, wet mouth is--_sweet Jesus_.

Cody writhes on the bed, all hope of composure lost as Nick's tongue drives him to new levels of tension. Another hot, velvet swipe, a glance from passion-filled blue eyes, and suddenly it's too much--he's over the edge, now, crying out as his entire body strains upward from the bed, the orgasm shooting like delicious fire through his cock, Nick wringing every last drop from him.

For a long moment he just lies there, panting, blinking, the aftereffects rushing through his body and making him shudder at intervals. Nick crawls up next to him, puts his head on the pillow, and gives him a very satisfied eyes-half-lidded look.

He'll never get used to this, the way Nick can make his body sing, the way his every touch ignites a fire in his marrow. He rolls onto his side, reaches out one hand to brush lightly along Nick's cheek, feeling the rasp of stubble under his fingertips. "That was...incredible," he says quietly.

"Payment in full," says Nick.

With effort, Cody tries to remember what he's talking about, and then recalls a massage session with a happy ending from the previous evening. "Right." He kisses him lightly. He lets his hand trail lower, tracing a path through the coarse hair on his chest until he encounters the soft fur of Nick's belly. Sighing, he lets his forehead rest against Nick's, closes his eyes. His fingers caress the warm skin, entwine themselves in the silky fur. Nick makes a noise of contentment deep in his throat. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Nick presses a kiss against his cheekbone.

"Shower?"

Nick's answering grin lights up his whole face.

* * *

Cody is just getting the bacon into the pan when Nick comes into the galley, rotating his shoulder and wincing. "Eggs?" asks Nick.

"Scrambled." Cody spaces out the bacon evenly in the bottom of the skillet.

"Need some coffee," he says, yawning. Nick's always snoozy after a hot bit of sex, and after the shower they've just had, he looks blinky and he's put his shirt on crooked. Rubbing his eyes, he fills the filter with coffee, and pours water in.

"Sit down, I've got it all," says Cody, nudging him to the table. He nods and takes a seat. The bacon is hissing and spitting in the pan, and he sticks a couple of slices of bread in the toaster. Pulling the butter out of the fridge, he puts it on the table, along with a handful of silverware and napkins.

The smell of coffee and bacon fills the galley, and Cody pours scrambled eggs onto two plates and splits the bacon up, more for him than Nick, and grabs the toast. Nick divvies up the silverware, sliding a fork and knife across the table.

Cody smears blackberry jelly on his slice of toast, and Nick gets up and grabs the coffee pot, pouring coffee into two mugs and adding milk and sugar to Cody's, and then sits down again.

"Thanks." Cody takes a bite of the toast, savoring the sweet jelly.

"What time are we meeting Murray for lunch?" asks Nick. He squirts catsup on his eggs.

"Noon."

"Any idea why?"

"Not really." Cody nabs the salt and pepper shakers and seasons his eggs. "Something about money, I think."

"Huh." Nick takes a sip of coffee.

"Maybe he's going to offer us a new investment in Baxter Graphics."

Nick frowns, stares at the coffee, and takes another sip.

"What's wrong?" asks Cody.

Getting up, Nick goes back to the counter, picking up the coffee container. He opens it and sniffs it. "Decaf," he says in a horrified tone.

"What?" asks Cody.

"_Decaf!_" roars Nick, making it sound like a swear word. "Ashleigh! She switched our coffee to decaf!"

"Why--"

"She was talking about it yesterday, don't you remember?" Nick sits down again, looking annoyed. He rubs the back of his neck. "The whole no caffeine, eight glasses of water, no red meat--"

"You really think she'd..." He pauses, thinking of the conversation, then looks at Nick in alarm. "I had two strip steaks in the fridge!"

Nick leaps up and pulls open the door. Nestled in the bottom is a package of ground turkey.

"At least she left the bacon," says Cody.

* * *

It's taken several kisses to get Nick's mind off the decaf and the steaks. Not that Cody minds, of course. Soon enough it's time for them to head out to meet Murray, and Cody closes the wheelhouse doors and locks them. There's always a little wrench when he steps off the _Riptide_, and today is no different; he almost wishes he could have talked Murray into coming over. For some turkey meatloaf.

To Cody's relief, Pete's isn't very crowded. Tourist season hasn't quite hit full force yet, and they're seated in an out-of-the-way booth, examining the menus. Nick's hand sneaks down to rest on Cody's thigh, warm and reassuring.

Murray comes in, Ashleigh in tow, and Nick and Cody get out of the booth so they can give them both hugs. Ashleigh keeps looking at them both, a hint of excitement and nervousness on her face, and then they all sit down.

"Ashleigh said she wanted to come along," says Murray, beaming. "I hope you don't mind."

"We don't mind, do we, Cody?" asks Nick.

"Not at all, Nick."

"Maybe she'll help us choose lunch." Nick pauses, eyes skimming the menu. "She could order some decaf coffee. Or maybe turkey burgers." Nick looks up at her, and he isn't quite glaring, but he's getting his point across. Ashleigh winces, but has the presence of mind to go for her menu in silence.

They all order, and Nick settles back into the seat, coffee in hand, his leg touching Cody's. "You wanted to talk to us, Murray?" asks Cody.

Murray glances at Ashleigh. "Well, yes, but perhaps after our meals. It's a bit complicated, and I would rather not get interrupted by the waitress." He smiles, then, and puts his elbows on the table. "Gloria had a wonderful time yesterday. And the twins just can't stop talking about the big pink bird."

"You mean they've stopped screaming?" says Nick.

Murray giggles. "Yes, and they want another ride. Maybe you could take us all to Catalina for a daytrip."

"Catalina? Aw, that place's boring." Ashleigh rolls her eyes. "Next you'll want to take us to Disneyland again."

"I thought you liked Disneyland," says Murray. "I mean, it is the happiest place on earth." Even though Cody doesn't think it's physically possible, Ashleigh rolls her eyes even further.

"I know the happiest place on earth, and it isn't Disneyland," mutters Nick.

"Your mother _loves_ Catalina," adds Murray. "What do you think, Nick? Would you be up to transporting the Bozinsky Zoo to Catalina?"

"I'd love to," says Nick, but he spares a worried glance at Cody.

"I could take the _Riptide_, meet you there," offers Cody. The thought of another episode of vertigo in the Mimi makes his stomach lurch. "I could bring along the _Ebb Tide_. Maybe Ashleigh wants to waterski."

Ashleigh immediately brightens. "Yeah, that would be awesome!"

"We should wait until it gets a little warmer," says Murray. "Next month, the kids will be out of school, and we can do it on a weekday."

"Great idea." Cody relaxes. "How's business?"

"Excellent!" says Murray enthusiastically. "Baxter Graphics is a huge hit. After the big success with our effects in Jurassic Park, we've been contracted for more and more work. This year's been the busiest on record for any division of Baxter Industries. And my Bax-Boz Video Toaster systems are selling like hotcakes. Every major studio has a set."

"That's wonderful," says Cody.

Nick takes a sip of coffee. "What happens after everyone has one?"

"Well, they need to purchase upgrades, or a maintenance contract. It's very simple, really. I keep adding more bells and whistles, and they want to keep up." Murray looks quite pleased with himself.

"Mom says he needs to take more time off," adds Ashleigh.

"I will," insists Murray. "After version 5.8 comes out, I'll take a break."

"How long?" she demands, sounding exactly like Gloria, and Cody hides a chuckle behind his coffee mug.

"A month. Didn't you mother tell you we'd be going to Australia?"

Ashleigh's eyes get as big as saucers, and then she lets out a squeal of delight.

"Oh dear," says Murray. "I guess she hadn't told you. Well, don't tell your sisters, all right? I think it was supposed to be a secret."

"Can I hold a koala?" she asks excitedly. "I want to see kangaroos! And the rocks, they have paintings on rocks and there's a rainforest and--"

Murray starts laughing, and Cody and Nick join in. Her enthusiasm is contagious.

"This is gonna be the best vacation ever!" she crows.

Their food arrives, and interspersed with Nick's attempt to talk about his Reserve unit are constant questions from Ashleigh about how long the flight to Australia takes and how much allowance she'll have while she's there. Finally they're all finished with their burgers--and Ashleigh's finished with her salad--and Murray reaches into his pocket and hands her a handful of quarters. "They have some video games up front," he hints.

"But Dad," she says. "I don't want to play a _golf_ game--"

"Didn't you notice they had Dance Dance Revolution?"

Her eyes light up and she runs off.

"So what is it you wanted to tell us?" asks Nick.

"Well, Nick, I'm sure you recall the test pilot work that you did for us--"

Cody's eyebrows shoot up. "Test pilot?"

Next to him, Nick turns pale. "Murray--"

"Oh yes, Cody, Nick spent a month at Baxter Aviation flying a prototype Baxtercraft--"

"And when did this little gig happen?" asks Cody, his stomach doing an abrupt flip.

"Now, wait, Cody--" Nick looks at Murray, then back to Cody, panic on his face. "It was a while ago--"

"Twelve years ago, actually," says Murray.

"Twelve years ago," repeats Cody, frowning.

"You were off helping your mom with the funeral arrangements for her third husband," says Nick nervously. "We were flat broke, and the offer came through..."

"I'd just taken the job at Baxter Industries," says Murray helpfully. "It was a fluke, really, that they needed a pilot with Nick's exact training and experience at the same time."

"A fluke," says Cody. "You're lucky that--"

"It's all over now," says Nick, his eyes pleading with him to discuss it later. "Maybe we could just hear what Murray has to say."

Murray takes a sip of water. "Nick agreed to take the contract, and then Baxter worked out the terms. Basically, Nick traded in his test pilot wages for a special stock offer--"

"He took Baxter stock instead of getting paid? I thought you said we were broke, Nick." Cody gives him another look.

"It's a little complicated," says Nick, obviously uncomfortable.

"If I remember correctly, he took a junkyard surveilance job at the same time," says Murray.

Cody stares at him. "You took a junkyard night watchman gig?"

"Well, the test pilot thing was in the afternoons, and only a few hours a day, really, and we needed the money--I just slept during the day and--"

"You have a horrible time sleeping during the day."

"Look, Cody, will you let Murray tell us the news?" He turns to Murray, frowning. "This is big news, right?"

"Well, yes, Nick, I mean, it might not be big to someone else, but to you--"

"Please, Murray, get to the point." Nick's looking a little desperate.

"Actually, Murray, I'd like to hear a little bit more about this test pilot work." The waitress refills their coffee mugs and Cody thanks her.

"Nick could explain it better--"

"Oh, no, Murray, you go ahead," says Nick, sounding defeated. He's rubbing his temple.

"Well, Baxter needed someone with military training, someone who had a lot of experience with high-speed manuevering under high-stress conditions--"

Cody gives Nick a look that he knows could probably strip paint off the walls. Nick winces.

"There were other parameters, though, long-range endurance and--"

Nick exhales. "Okay, he gets the point."

"For a month?" asks Cody.

"Yes," says Murray. "Five days a week, I think it was, but I really don't remember much more than that, Cody."

"That was enough," mutters Nick.

Murray draws a few pieces of paper out of the pocket of his windbreaker. "His wages were fifty thousand per week, and after four weeks--"

"What?" asks Cody, astonished.

"Considering the nature of the work, it's a fair wage," says Murray. "We still employ test pilots now, and they get more than that, actually."

Cody's heart sinks. To think that Nick had been piloting while sleep-deprived, doing stressful, complicated flying...it chills him to the bone. Suddenly he realizes what Murray's just said. "Are you saying he earned two hundred thousand dollars?"

"Two hundred ten thousand, actually," says Murray. "Bax gave Nick a bonus, and the rest was used to buy stock in Baxter Industries."

"Ten thousand dollars," says Cody, looking at Nick.

"We had a few bills," says Nick evasively. "There was this problem with Mimi..." He looks guilty and covers it with another sip of coffee.

So that's how he'd managed to save her from the junkyard after that forced landing on Fisherman's Island. It all makes sense now. "What else?"

"I had the _Riptide_ overhauled," says Nick quietly. "And the 'Vette needed some parts. Satisfied?"

"Fine," says Cody, letting him know that it's not over.

"Please, Murray," says Nick.

"Oh, yes!" Murray straightens up in his seat. "As I was saying, this stock was special. Baxter often offers stock to certain key personnel, and sometimes this stock is tied to a specific division. Like this test pilot work. It was for a particular model of the BaxterCraft. A revolutionary new version, actually. Now, there were a lot of issues involved with the tests, and Nick was instrumental in figuring out several design flaws and also isolating which manuevers caused them. He's actually quite brilliant at it."

"The stock, Murray," says Nick.

"Yes, I'm getting to that. Just like all the rest of Baxter Industries, this stock was never made public. Only employees can own stock. Nick was a contingent employee at the time, so he was allowed to make a one-time purchase. Now--this is interesting--this particular stock has a lot of conditions and parameters--"

"Murray," says Nick, his tone one of annoyance. "Any minute now, Ashleigh's gonna come back to the table, having danced her little legs off."

"You don't know Ashleigh that well, then," says Murray, chuckling. "Anyway, the basic gist of this is that the project was finalized recently, and made available for military purchase, and the first order went through today. I won't bore you with the details, but your first payment is one million dollars."

For a heartbeat, Cody just stares at him.

Nick is frozen next to him, eyes wide.

"Guys?" asks Murray, looking back and forth at them.

"A million?" squeaks out Cody.

"Yes, that's the first dividend," says Murray. "The next ones won't be so lucrative, however, but you'll be receiving them as long as the BaxterCraft ISO is in production. Which should be for a long while yet--the BaxterCraft 2000 lasted fourteen years, and it wasn't nearly as revolutionary as the ISO."

Nick is still sitting there, unblinking, and Cody turns to look at him. "You had no idea how much this would be, did you?"

"No." Nick turns to stare at him. "I thought...I mean, the dividends were supposed to be twenty, maybe thirty thousand a pop. _If_ the project sold."

"What do you mean, _if_?" asks Cody.

"There was no guarantee it would sell," says Murray. "But all in all, it was a fairly sound financial manuever. As long as the project worked out as expected, Nick would have money coming in from the dividends for fifteen to twenty years."

"You took a gamble," says Cody. "Nick, you gambled _two hundred thousand dollars_."

"It was a month's work," says Nick defensively. "You weren't around, and instead of going to Straightaway's every afternoon to have a beer, I drove to Baxter Industries, instead, and did a little flying."

"You could have gotten yourself killed," says Cody. His head whirls with overwhelming information and emotion. "And you didn't even know if this would pay off."

"I thought it might." Nick rubs the back of his neck. "The chopper--the ISO--it was pretty impressive. You should have seen the advanced guiding system they had, and the gyro-stabilization..." He trails off when he sees the look in Cody's eyes.

"The division is now known as BaxterISO, and it's a new company, and you'll have to fill out some paperwork to transfer your stock to BaxterISO stock," says Murray, handing over the paperwork. "I really would recommend that you meet with Paul, my financial advisor. He doesn't work on commission, he's fee-based and he's excellent."

"We'll make an appointment," says Cody distractedly. He can't stop looking at Nick.

"I'm sorry," says Nick quietly. "Things were a little hectic, and I didn't think that it would be a big deal."

"But it _is_ a big deal!" says Murray enthusiastically. "A million dollars! Just think of what you'll be able to do."

What Cody wants to do first is shout a million questions at Nick regarding his health, his idiocy, and his sanity, but he settles for taking Nick's hand in his under the table.

Murray pays for lunch, waving off their attempts. "I was a millionaire a lot earlier than you," is his only reply. They walk off for the front door, and find Ashleigh still on the DDR machine, a small crowd of kids gathered around her. She's jumping and twirling with enthusiasm until she sees them and stops.

Getting off the machine, she holds out her hand, and the kids all put quarters in her palm. Nick grins at her.

"Here, Dad," she says when they reach the parking lot. She hands him his quarters back, and pockets the rest.

"Don't forget to deposit some of that in your college fund," says Cody. Ashleigh rolls her eyes, but smiles.

Nick and Cody exchange hugs with her and Murray, and then they take off for the _Riptide_. They're both silent, and Cody can't help but feel conflicted. On one hand, Nick's helped to take a lot of worry out of their future, but on the other hand, he could have died. Years ago they'd talked about test pilot work, and agreed that he shouldn't. Even worse, to do it while working as a night watchman...Cody can't help but shiver. A slip is all it would have taken, a single wrong movement, a hairsbreadth one way or the other and Nick could have--

He takes a shuddering breath, and Nick's hand is on his arm. "I'm sorry," he says softly. "Cody, I really--I'm so sorry, man, I just thought it would be better if you didn't know. I figured I'd get in and do it and get out, and it was--it was a spur-of-the-moment thing, you had to leave, and..."

Cody parks, and they walk down the companionway, Nick silent and agitated at his side. Once aboard, safely in the salon, Cody turns to him, wanting to tell him how stupid he can be, how damned stubborn, what trust is, how trust works, everything. The works. But then he sees the raw agony in Nick's eyes, and realizes that they've had all of those conversations before, and that Nick understands, but for him it's something in the past, dead and gone, and kicking him now won't help anything. It never has. So he takes him in his arms instead.

Nick's shivery inhale tells him everything. Warm arms wrap around him, and Nick pulls him tight against his body, murmuring his apologies over and over again. Cody knows that the fear of losing him is worse than anything else in Nick's life, and he takes a deep breath, forces himself to calm down, to concentrate on what they have, to soothe Nick and hold him until it passes.

They break apart eventually, and Nick wipes his eyes, looking a little more composed. "Love you." He smiles, and Cody's heart melts as it does every time he smiles.

"Love you, too."

The afternoon passes swiftly, and Cody makes turkey burgers, with lots of cheese and bacon. Nick isn't pleased but he doesn't complain. Cody's thinking of sitting in the salon and watching a movie, maybe a John Wayne flick, when Nick gives him a look.

"What?" says Cody.

Nick hesitates, a flicker of unease passing over his face. "I had plans for this evening."

"Plans?" echoes Cody.

"For both of us." The words rush out. "I mean...I had something...planned. But after what happened at lunch...if you don't want to, I'll understand." He seems to be holding his breath, watching Cody cautiously.

Cody's intrigued. "Plans? What time do your plans start? And what should I wear?"

Nick exhales in relief. "Eight or so. And...maybe something a little nicer."

He's even more intrigued now. Nick rarely makes plans, and Cody racks his brain, but he knows it can't be a birthday, and their anniversary is in fall. "Nicer?" He grins to see Nick flush slightly. "I can do that."

* * *

Nick is wearing a brilliant blue button down shirt and black pants, the blue bringing out the blue of his eyes, and Cody gives him an appreciative lookover before Nick does the same to him, his smile both thrilled and possessive. A kiss, and then Nick makes for the 'Vette, which looks freshly waxed. Cody's intrigue grows as they take the 405 north. The night air is warm and sultry, and the wind blows their hair around. Nick keeps giving him little looks, and even though he almost never looks nervous Cody swears he can see a hint of it. He flicks a bit of lint off his white pants and wonders where Nick's taking him.

Unexpectedly, Nick takes the turnoff for West Hollywood, and Cody's curiosity grows. They've eaten dinner, so it can't be that, and they don't have any friends in this area. They're on Santa Monica, now, and Cody looks at the tree-lined street and tries to relax.

Nick turns onto a side street, and parks. "C'mon," he says.

Cody follows him as he walks back out to Santa Monica, down the sidewalk, and up to the doors of a club. There's music. The smell of cigarettes. The sign for Rage.

Nick gives him a quick, anxious look.

Cody looks at him in shock. Nick Ryder has taken him to a gay bar.

"Is this okay?" asks Nick quietly.

Cody blinks, tries to figure out how to answer, and finally nods, following as Nick enters the club, paying their cover fees.

Inside it's dark, smoky, and warm. The music is loud, something he actually recognizes. It must be eighties night. It's barely nine o'clock, so most of the tables are empty, and the dance floor is only half-full.

A waiter comes by, and Nick orders for them both. Cody is still lost in the realization that they're both sitting in a gay bar, sharing a table.

After the waiter leaves, Cody leans closer. "Why?"

Nick looks distinctly uncomfortable. The next song comes on, something slow. For a long moment Nick just stares across the room, and then finally he looks back at Cody. "Fifteen years ago today, you asked me to take you dancing."

Whatever Cody expected him to say, this isn't it. "Fifteen years ago what?"

"You wanted to go out to a club." Nick's eyes are riveted on him. "I don't think you wanted us to--to dance together, but I was worried about people talking, and it was so new between us. And...I've thought about that for years. Wished we could just be ourselves in public. Kiss, if we wanted to."

"Nick, you know--"

"I know, you're okay, I'm okay, it's not a big deal, whatever we usually say." If anything, his look grows even more intense. "But I was talking to Larry, and he was telling me about his cousin, and how things have changed. And I started thinking more and more about it. About how I couldn't take you to a club that night. About how..." The waiter drops off their drinks, and Nick blinks, but pulls out his wallet and pays.

"It's not about that," says Cody. "All that matters is us."

"Yeah, I get that, I really do." Nick sips his gin and tonic. "But I thought it might be good to just...get out. Have a drink."

"We drink in public a lot," says Cody, smiling.

"But we don't kiss," says Nick, his voice carrying a little wistful note. He leans forward and captures Cody's lips with his own, and Cody can't help but feel an automatic flash of panic for a moment, but then it fades and he lets himself succumb to the delicious heat of Nick's mouth, the fading taste of gin. Nick leans back, the look on his face bittersweet.

Cody reaches across, lets his hand trail lightly over Nick's wrist. "You're right." His fingers rest there, on his pulse point, feeling it flutter under his fingertips.

The song changes to something uptempo, something by an all-girl band--he's terrible with names--and he grins, then. "Fifteen years ago, huh?"

He nods.

"Must have made a big impression on you. I can't believe you remember the date."

"If you had seen your face, you would have, too," he says, barely loud enough for Cody to hear over the music.

Several songs later, the club's looking a little livelier. Guys in tight jeans are everywhere. Cody catches a few appreciative glances in his direction, but most of the patrons seem pretty young in comparison. Nick's on his second drink, looking a little uncomfortable, and Cody knows it's just a lifetime of old habits asserting itself.

He takes a sip of his own drink, watches the dance floor for a moment. He's a bit surprised at the rawness of some of the activity; there are some dancers who look like it should be happening in a private room.

Another song comes on, a slow song--might be Wham!--and there's a scrape of chair as Nick gets up. He looks down at Cody, the invitation in his face impossible to miss, and Cody follows him to the dance floor, his heart racing.

They've danced before, deep in the _Riptide_, sometimes as a joke, a few times stone cold sober, but it's still a bit awkward at first. But if there's anyone who knows how to put hands on Nick, it's him, and he does, letting his arms wrap themselves around Nick's waist. They're close now, close enough that he can feel Nick shiver, feel his freshly-shaved cheek against his own. Nick murmurs something, and Cody shifts slightly, drawing him even closer, the music washing over them both.

Here, in this club, in this moment, Cody feels like the world has stopped spinning, that there's only one thing left, the man in his arms, the man who's followed him through the steaming jungles of Vietnam to the sun-soaked beaches of California. There's been hurt, there's been loss, but through it all, Nick's stayed by his side, strong, bearing any burden he asks him to. They're moving in time to the music, Nick warm in his arms; the familiar scent of his aftershave is both comforting and intoxicating.

Nick's eyes are closed, and he's holding Cody like he's the only thing of value in a burning world. Cody still can't believe that he screwed up the nerve to take him here, to a gay bar; it's a heady feeling, knowing that Nick's willing to hold him on a public dance floor. Then again, Nick's not always the conventional type.

"Love you," he whispers. Nick opens his eyes, grins, and kisses him, maybe a little more reservedly than usual, but still, it's another kiss in public, and it makes Cody feel warm all over. One of Nick's hands strays lower, lingering on his ass, and even though it's the most vanilla thing happening on the dance floor at the moment, he feels the blood rush to his face.

"Love you, too," says Nick. He closes his eyes again, and puts his cheek against Cody's. Cody feels him sigh. Kisses him on the neck.

The song winds down, and the next one is loud and energetic, and Nick looks at him, as if unsure what to do next.

"Let's go home," says Cody, smiling, and Nick tentatively grabs for his hand. At the door Cody goes to pull his hand away, but Nick tightens his grip, and they stay like that till they reach the 'Vette.

They're both quiet on the way back. Cody thinks about everything; the money, the test pilot job, the dark Los Angeles night, the roar of the engine. The road stretches ahead of them, dark and fathomless, and he looks at the profile of the man he's loved for nearly two decades, a man with his own share of darkness who can't help but reach for the light. When he thinks of all Nick's been through, and where he could have ended up, he shudders.

Cody puts his hand on Nick's arm, and blue eyes glance over to him, eyes more familiar than his own. Cody feels the love in his chest, the dark and secret pulse of the bond between them, the strength of it always surprising him.

The _Riptide_ is warm and welcoming, and they take off their shoes in the salon. Nick looks tired, and makes for the head as Cody takes off his belt and strips off his white pants and sweater. After Nick emerges, it's Cody's turn, and he washes his face and brushes his teeth, noticing that more grey has creeped into his moustache.

Nick's already in bed when he slides in between the covers, and he pulls him close. The day's had a couple rough patches, but Cody knows just what to do, whispering nonsense in his ear as he runs his hands over his body soothingly, one hand splayed across his belly fur, enjoying the soft, silky feel of the hair there. Nick sighs and snuggles closer, and then there are kisses, and hands, and mouths, and tongues, and the beautiful, languid ecstasy of being with a lover of many years. Each day with Nick is a gift, a delicious long count of hours spent with love, and Cody can't help but kiss him once more, a promise on his lips.

He dreams of the ocean.


End file.
